piece by piece
by kohee
Summary: Everyone around them can see what's happening between them. Aizawa/Shiraishi, in the eyes of others. [07: Shinkai Hiroki]
1. 01: hiyama: obvious

chaptered fic; _piece by piece_ (01: hiyama: obvious)  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 1675 words  
note: Aizawa/Shiraishi in the eyes of others. First up, Hiyama. More notes at the end.

* * *

 _one: Hiyama Mihoko_

My peaceful hour of solitude for lunch is ruined.

Those two barrel in, so engrossed in squabbling that they don't even notice that I am in the office. Granted, I am sitting on the couch that is mostly hidden due to the huge filing cabinet, but still.

Shiraishi is storming around the office, hands full of files, an annoyed expression on her face. "There are ways to put certain things across more eloquently, surely with all your experience, you are well aware of that. Do you have to persist on putting them down?"

Aizawa is close behind her, slinging his stethoscope across his neck. His face is as annoyed as hers, but when he speaks, his tone is bland. "Are we having this discussion again? Aren't you bored?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, groaning inwardly as I stir my cup noodles. I don't know about Shiraishi, but I am _definitely_ bored. It's been about two weeks since Aizawa returned to Lifesaving, and they have the same repetitive argument approximately about three times a day.

The thing is, I can see things from both their perspectives. Aizawa is following the Kuroda-sensei way somewhat - brash, curt and unforgiving, but at the end of it, he genuinely wants the Fellows to grow and develop themselves. Shiraishi, probably remembering how she felt at the receiving end of Kuroda-sensei's harsh and extreme criticism, is trying to adopt a kinder manner, considerate of the Fellows' fears and doubts stemming from the lack of experience.

Personally, I advocate more for Aizawa's style. The three Fellows are completely hopeless. _I_ was certainly not that despairing when I was a trainee. Heck, even Fujikawa was about three times more competent than this bunch.

But that being said, this has been going on for far too long. I can recite this play by play, Shiraishi would start ranting about how Aizawa is destroying their confidence, and Aizawa would start sneering at her for being too soft, and not fully playing her role of a staff leader and a mentor.

Sure enough, it begins.

"How many times do you want to make Yokomine cry?" Shiraishi dumps her files onto her table, pulling her laptop to her in an angry, brash manner.

Aizawa scoffs, grabbing a clipboard from his table, clicking his pen, and begins writing quickly. "She's not cut out for this if she keeps crying at the drop of a hat."

"Aizawa! You called her an idiot!"

"It's not my fault that she is one," his tone is one of maddening calm, and I know this is just going to set my normally docile housemate off. He probably knows it, too.

She threw her hands up in an exasperated gesture. "I thought you were listening to me when we had that talk a while ago. Evidently no, I guess I was just talking to a wall."

An edge has crept into the tone of his voice, as he tosses aside his clipboard, and leans towards her, his palms pressed on his table. "They're not going to _learn_ if you keep on babying them, and taking over when they started looking flustered."

I think I heard these exact same words last yesterday, in the emergency room. This is such a weird feeling of Groundhog Day. Oh no, does that mean I'm going to be trapped in this vortex of hearing these two repeat themselves for days to come? Oh God, please, no. I don't care what I promised Mitsui-sensei, I will get out of here before I lose my sanity.

I slide down further on the staff couch, swallowing another mouthful of noodles. My phone sitting on my table, way out of reach, unfortunately. If not, I can just plug in some music and block these two out.

Shiraishi moves into my view, as she stuffs some files into a nearby cabinet. "I happen to call that being a good mentor."

Aizawa snorts, moving to stand beside her as he slips _his_ files into the cabinet. "You would."

Hmmm. He is standing very close to her, I notice. Closer than necessary. And she's not moving away either. Their shoulders are nearly touching as their eyes continue throwing daggers at each other.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

He crosses his arms, and leaned against the cabinet. "I thought I've already said it. It means that you're too lenient on them."

"Arghhh!" Shiraishi tugs at her ponytail in frustration. "You know, I give up, I really do. Asking you to have compassion for them is like asking for it to snow in July."

"Do you not know me, but at all? _You're_ the one who asked me to come back, remember? Do you seriously expect me to baby them?" He said edgily, throwing her a glare.

Uh oh. Aizawa doesn't usually showcase any of his feelings – happiness, anger, frustration, sadness, whatever that constitutes him to be able have an expression – but he's definitely looking rather pissed off now. I carefully and quietly set down my noodles, looking over my shoulder. I see an expression of something flitting past his face as he looks at her, but it is gone too quickly because I can really read what it was.

I _think_ I may have a fair idea, truth be told.

Shiraishi has one hand on her hip as she glowers at him. "I expect you to have some empathy for them. You were once a trainee, too."

"On the contrary, as a trainee, I was focused, and I took the opportunities to learn, instead of hiding behind the senior doctors every chance I get."

Well, that much _is_ true. He was the one who basically lopped off the arm of a nineteen-year-old kid on site within weeks of arriving at Shohoku. Not the right thing to say, Shiraishi, I think, my eyes trained on my housemate, shaking my head slightly. He might had been a trainee, but he certainly was never nervous or lacking in confidence.

At least, not outwardly.

"Not everyone is like you."

"Maybe they should be, then perhaps Lifesaving would be less of a mess than what it is right now."

Shiraishi's voice goes dangerously quiet. "What are you trying to imply?"

I can see Aizawa's shoulders growing more rigid as he eyes her. "I'm not trying to _imply_ anything. You're the staff leader. Lifesaving is not going to any less chaotic if you don't allow them to take the actual responsibilities. You know that."

She takes a step closer to him, arms folded across her chest as she stares up at him unflinchingly. "I am trying to do my job. And it doesn't help if you keep tearing down their confidence."

He stares down at her, equally unflinchingly. "I intend to push them to be the best they can be. And this will be my way of doing it. If you're so unhappy with it, I'll gladly transfer back to Neurosurgery."

The heat radiating off these two can start a bonfire; from their rigid body language, from the way they are glaring at each other. I sigh quietly, retreating further into my sanctuary of the couch. These two are so obvious. Too obvious.

I can't understand why they don't see it, why they don't realise it. I thought they are supposed to be super smart; honor-student Shiraishi and the scarily brainy – I snicker to myself at this pun - Aizawa. They're both book smart and technically smart, but so dense when it comes to the matters of the heart.

Or maybe they are intentionally choosing to be dense, because I really don't think anyone can be _that_ oblivious to their feelings. Not even Fujikawa is that clueless, right?

I heard my housemate speak, and I immediately tune my attention back in.

"Fine," she says shortly. "You do what you need to do. I won't comment anymore. It's futile, anyway. So, whatever," she mutters, turning away from him.

"Shiraishi…" he sighs, and grabs her upper arm. "I'm just saying that you have to let go, and trust them to do it. I'm not saying that you're not a good leader and mentor. Because you are."

Whoa, back up. Is that a compliment coming from Aizawa Kosaku?

"Well, you could've fooled me. I certainly did think that you are of opinion I am completely hopeless as a team leader," she mumbles, looking downwards.

"You know I'll never think that of you," he says clearly, his hand still encircling her upper arm, as she raises her eyes to his.

They're looking at each other now, and I swear, I can literally feel the air crackling with sexual tension. I am _not_ here for this. I don't want to potentially ruin Shiraishi's love life, but I am certainly not subjecting myself to some intense make-out session between these two, or worse.

I clear my throat loudly and stand up, yawning loudly and stretching myself. "Wow, that was an invigorating nap. Hi, you two."

I have to hide my smirk as they jump apart, as if they had been electrocuted. Shiraishi's face is flushed, as her gaze flit around the room, looking at anything and anyone but him. Aizawa, to his credit, just look stony faced as usual as his eyes flicker towards me.

"I'll get the patient notes typed up for you before I leave for the day," he says abruptly to Shiraishi, and then he turns and leaves the office.

It's just Shiraishi and me now, and I am so tempted to tease her about what had happened just now, but unfortunately, since I was supposed to be napping, I couldn't do it.

I reach for my phone and slip it into my pocket, grabbing my stethoscope at the same time. "I'm going into the emergency room. Coming?"

"Sure," she mutters, tucking her own stethoscope into her pocket. I smile to myself as she follows me. It's going to happen someday, him and her, I'm sure of it.

And when it does, I will be collecting the winnings of my bet with Fujikawa.

* * *

A/N: I think I officially classify as obsessed beyond belief with regards to Aizawa/Shiraishi. Anyway, I had this idea to write about them and their interaction through the eyes of the people around them, just in short ficlets of 1000+ words (or less). Hiyama as Shiraishi's BFF, naturally, is the first one.

Next up would probably be Fujikawa, but if the inspiration for Saejima hits, I might go with her first.

Would love to know what y'all think. As usual, reviews, comments, criticisms and suggestions are extremely welcomed.

Let's hope for some positive action in Episode 7 later!


	2. 02: fujikawa: apparent

chaptered fic; _piece by piece_ (02: fujikawa: apparent)  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 1470 words  
note: Aizawa/Shiraishi in the eyes of others. Fujikawa for this one. More notes at the end.

* * *

 _two: Fujikawa Kazuo_

I settle myself comfortably on the bar stool and prop my elbows on the counter, signalling Mary Jane for drinks, for myself and for Haruka. My girlfriend (I still feel a little spark of joy whenever I think of Haruka being my girlfriend) sits beside me, tapping out a message on her phone. Hiyama settles herself beside Haruka, reaching for a bowl of peanuts, and starts crunching on them. She shoves the bowl to Shiraishi, who shakes her head, and takes a sip of her drink instead.

It's a regular thing for us, to hang out at Mary Jane's bar after work, but it will be a rare occurrence to have all of us here together. After all, one of us will usually be on night-shift. Tonight, Aizawa is missing, as it's his turn on night duty. But it's not like that dude would have made it for sure, even if he's off for the night. He still tends to act like he's too cool for us at times.

I take my drink from Mary Jane, taking a long sip, feeling myself relaxing a little. It's been quite a hectic day at work, but then again, with Lifesaving, it always is. Stressful, busy and chaotic, but it's a world that I belong to.

The door tinkles, and our heads swerve to see Aizawa strolling in. He cast a glance at us, but instead of joining us at the bar, he heads to an empty table nearby, and sits there instead.

Typical.

"Eh, Aizawa," Shiraishi says in a surprised tone. "Aren't you on night shift today?"

He signals Mary Jane for a drink. "I was. Tachibana-sensei asked me to swap with him, so I'll be on morning shift tomorrow instead."

"Come on, Aizawa, don't be an anti-social hermit. Come over here and join us!" Hiyama gestures to the empty bar stool next to Shiraishi.

I watch his eyes flickering towards Shiraishi, and without a word, he stands up and saunters towards the bar, taking the seat next to our team leader.

"So very nice of you to not make a lady walk, Aizawa-sensei!" Mary Jane trilled as she sets down Aizawa's usual drink – vodka on rocks – in front of him. He ignores her, as usual, picking up his drink, swirling the alcohol noncommittally in the glass, before he takes a long sip.

I scoff inwardly to myself, Aizawa does everything with this rather disinterested air that actually succeeds in making him look cool. Once upon a time, I had felt intimidated by that, but I'm over it now. Years in Lifesaving has taught me that I have my own strengths, and it's okay that I won't be as good as him in terms of skill and technical knowledge.

"Aizawa-sensei, you should bring your girlfriend here sometimes, just like Fujikawa-sensei over there," Mary Jane places a bowl of nuts in front of him. Aizawa pays no attention to her, taking another drink.

"He doesn't have one," I supply helpfully, earning a jab in my ribs from Haruka. "Ouch! But it's true, he doesn't." I can see Aizawa shooting daggers at me from the other end, but I merely grin at him. I know it's childish, but I really can't help feeling smug. After all, all the coolness in the world hasn't gotten the granny's boy a girlfriend. This is one department where I am definitely winning.

Mary Jane reacted with over-dramatic horror. "You're single? A young, good-looking surgeon like you? Well, if that's the case…I'm single, too…"

Aizawa's death glare is now directed at Mary Jane, and she coughed hurriedly. "Haha, just joking…just joking…" She directs her attention to Shiraishi instead, who has started snacking on the nuts with an absent-minded air. "Actually, Aizawa-sensei, you should go out with Shiraishi-sensei!"

At that, Shiraishi splutters, nearly choking on her nuts. To most people, people that do not know him well, Aizawa remain expressionless, but the quick flash of emotion across his face does not escape me, telling me that he is slightly caught off-guard by that comment. He doesn't respond however; he merely pushes a glass of soda water towards Shiraishi.

"Mary Jane!" Shiraishi exclaims as she stops coughing, grabbing the soda water and taking a long drink.

"What?" Mary Jane is an air of complete innocence. "I'm just saying, he's single, you're single, you both work together, and have known each other for such a long time…"

"We're colleagues," Shiraishi says firmly.

"So? Is there a rule that forbids colleagues from going out with each other?"

"None whatsoever," Hiyama joins the conversation. I know the mischievous look on her face too well. "I agree with Mary Jane, you two should totally go out."

"Hiyama!" her housemate swats her on the shoulder. "Please, don't add to this discussion."

Hmmm. It's very interesting how Shiraishi is stealing a glance at Aizawa, and looking _quite_ flustered. Might there really be something going on there? This reminds me of a long-standing bet I made with Hiyama nearly seven years ago. The bet was made after they got drunk at Mary Jane's. Both Hiyama and I thought they would get together, but when days dragged into weeks and turned into months, I became less convinced. There is a time-frame for these things, after all.

So I betted that they will never get together (they'd missed the boat), whilst Hiyama betted otherwise. We never decided on an end date for the bet, however, so I guess that's still going on.

"You match up very well with Aizawa-sensei, Shiraishi-sensei. You're pretty, he's handsome, you're both smart, you're both doctors, it's a match made in heaven!" Mary Jane is relentless. I'm enjoying the show, watching Shiraishi grow redder and redder, while Aizawa is basically trying very hard to maintain his impassive, stoic, I'm-too-cool-for-this face, and gradually failing. He's drinking a bit faster now, and I notice that he is trying very hard _not_ to look at Shiraishi directly.

Oh, this is fun, even if I'm going to lose the bet.

"Mary Jane, really. Stop it. You're making Aizawa uncomfortable," Shiraishi, trying to look indifferent, shooting a sideway glance at the doctor beside her.

"Shiraishi-sensei, you're not getting any younger…"

"Well…well, neither is Hiyama seeing anyone!" Shiraishi exclaims with sudden inspiration, desperate to redirect the attention.

"Who says I am not seeing anyone?" Hiyama says offhandedly, crunching on some nuts.

"Wait a minute, you are?!" Now, this I can't help poking my nose into. She has kept it very quiet. Hiyama shrugs and gives a half-smile, but doesn't elaborate more.

"Well, if Aizawa is not your type, I think you should consider Shinkai-sensei. Hasn't he been asking you for lunch?"

Shiraishi looks a little sheepish, brushing back her hair. "Ah, yes, but I'm not really…"

"Go for it, Shiraishi!" Hiyama nudges her shoulder, and Haruka nods beside me. Yes, Shiraishi should go out with Shinkai, and then I'll win the bet. I'm surprised that Hiyama is sabotaging herself, but hey, I'm not about to complain.

"Do you people not have anything more constructive to talk about?" Ah, the silent one _finally_ speaks. He looks over at us, an annoyed expression on his face. "You sound like high-schoolers."

"Oh, is somebody jealous of Shinkai-sensei?" I interject gleefully.

Aizawa's face twitches as he sets his jaw, turning away and throwing back his drink in one gulp.

 _Whoa_. Now _that_ is telling, even for me. I know I can be dense, but I am not _that_ dense. He clearly is feeling something. Aizawa pushes himself up, putting down his empty glass. "I'm going home. I have the early shift tomorrow."

Hiyama and I both snicker, even Haruka is hiding a smile. He's plainly trying to remove himself from the scene before he incriminates himself further. I have to admit, seeing the Ice King out of his comfort zone is very satisfying.

He turns to Shiraishi. "Do you want to leave with me? I believe you have the early shift, too."

"Ah yes, I do have the early shift tomorrow." Shiraishi hops off the bar stool, grabbing her bag. "Well, see you all tomorrow," she says quickly, clearly relieved to be leaving. Aizawa tilts his head at us in an act of acknowledgement, and they both leave the bar.

All of us stare after their retreating backs. None of us miss the fact that Aizawa has his hand resting lightly on Shiraishi's lower back, steering her through the door as it closes behind them.

"Well," Hiyama smirks as she toys with her glass. "You lose. Pay up, Fujikawa."

"It's not over yet," I shoot back. "That doesn't count."

She shrugs. "It's just a matter of time."

Truth be told, I do agree with her. It's a matter of time. And it's also a matter of time before I wave goodbye to fifty thousand yen.

Damnit.

* * *

A/N: Sketched out the plot (however little of it, haha) of this during a very long, very boring meeting that I do not need to sit in on (but was forced to), haha. I don't think I _quite_ got Fujikawa's voice in here, but I tried my best. I don't think I want to go out of order with the Awesome Fivesome, so Saejima will be next. That will be after I come back from China. Already dreading the connection problems I will have there due to the Great Firewall of China...

As usual, reviews, comments, criticisms and suggestions are very very welcome. Thanks for reading!

Extra note: I uploaded an old Kurosagi/Code Blue crossover fic I wrote nine years ago. Click on the "Crossover" tab on the top right hand corner to find it. Set your filters to include **M** , please :) (caution: mature content)


	3. 03: saejima: noticeable

chaptered fic; _piece by piece_ (03: saejima: noticeable)  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 1471 words  
note: Aizawa/Shiraishi in the eyes of others. Saejima's take this time. More notes at the end.

* * *

Kazuo keeps telling me there's something going on between them.

I've never really seen it, or rather, I've never really paid attention to them using that particular angle, because for one, I don't make it my business to be concerned about the affairs of others, especially not my colleagues. In my own way, I am as determined as Aizawa, and there are more important things – such as my career - for me to be giving my thoughts to.

Besides, it's been so many years. If anything is to happen, it seems logical that it already would have. Especially in recent years, there isn't that much interaction between them at all, with them being in different departments. Kazuo thought that they had "missed the boat" (his words) but now he says Aizawa's very constant appearances in Emergency as of late is giving him second thoughts.

Aizawa does come around to Emergency a lot, because there are always brain related injuries that need his consultation, and because Tachibana-sensei requests his help often. I don't think Shiraishi is a factor. However, now and then, I catch myself eyeing them a little longer than I usually would, just because of Kazuo's claims. I do agree that Aizawa sometimes takes on a different tone when he speaks to Shiraishi. Not that he's all warm and fuzzy with her, but there's just _something_. A different inflection of his tone, the way he says her name, the way he observes at her as she performs a surgery or a lifesaving procedure, but that doesn't happen all the time.

And that hardly means anything.

Kazuo disagrees with me, and goes off on a tangent about his colleagues that I inevitably tune out. I love Kazuo, he makes me happy and he makes me laugh, but his penchant for gossip is one thing that I will never understand about him.

But I've been wondering, just a little, lately.

It started with the catastrophe we had with the collapsing structure at the festival. Injuries were plenty and grievous, and even though all three of Shiraishi, Hiyama and Kazuo were on location, along with the three vastly inexperienced Fellows, it was still frantic and chaotic. I was the only flight nurse, and because the three Fellows were completely overwhelmed by the situation, I had to take on first-aid duties in addition to running between all the flight doctors.

My radio was going off non-stop. Hiyama had a pregnant woman going into labor, and Kazuo's patient was going into shock, and Shiraishi was trying to save a boy with a serious brain injury. I set the broken arm of a patient, and loaded her onto an ambulance to the hospital. I was trying to assess what I should do next when Aizawa burst through the chaos, medical supplies on his back. He ran by me without a glance, heading for the house where the boy and Shiraishi was.

As I heaved my bag onto my shoulder, my radio crackled with life. "Haruka," Kazuo's voice came over the radio. "Go give Aizawa a hand. He may need you."

"Copy that," I answered, taking off after the neurosurgeon.

Aizawa had just heft himself up onto the platform as I arrived, intending to operate then and there. "Scalpel and drill," he ordered, without looking at me.

As I handed him what he needed, I saw his eyes drifting towards Shiraishi. "What are you still doing here?"

I watched as he told her that she needed to leave, and lead the team, that she couldn't stay here with this patient, not when the rest of the team needed direction, and that the paramedics and firefighters needed a doctor's judgement.

"You have to lead."

I looked at Aizawa. He wasn't even looking at Shiraishi, but his tone was authoritative. Shiraishi, on her part, looked taken aback. I continued watching him as he talked, as he listed out her strengths of knowing everyone's skills as well as her empathy.

"There are other doctors who could take on the role of lifesaving. Hiyama, Fujikawa…and there's also me."

He said all of this with his eyes trained on the boy's skull, his hands working on cutting the scalp back. His tone was his usual, flat, matter-of-fact and without much emotion, but then he turned to look at her.

"Go."

His gaze stayed on her for a total of three seconds, but the look he held in his eyes – one of total trust and confidence in her – was something that I had never seen before. And her – she stared back at him, and then she set her jaw, determination and steely resolve on her face.

In that moment, that three-second moment, it truly felt like no one else existed in their world except for them, and I suddenly felt like an intruder.

Before she left, Shiraishi left us orders, to send the child to the hospital once the operation is successful, her command strong and sure. She has always been capable, and she is an excellent doctor, but confidence is one thing that's truly not among her fortitudes. But at the time – instilled with Aizawa's belief, she was already sounding different – powerful and confident, and she was slipping into the role of a leader.

It didn't take very long for Aizawa to extract the clot, and once the boy was free, we strapped him onto a stretcher, and rushed him towards the Heli.

On our way out, their paths crossed, and I watched as the two of them exchanged glances, with Aizawa nodding his head imperceptibly, and Shiraishi giving him the smallest of a smile.

At that moment, I thought I understood what Kazuo meant.

And now, with Aizawa back in Lifesaving – and I don't know if Kazuo's incessant dissection of their relationship is affecting me - but I'm noticing that this _thing_ between them is getting to be more palpable.

Lifesaving is definitely more volatile with Aizawa around, and even more so with him descending into arguments with Shiraishi practically every other day, but undeniably the team is working much better. Kazuo is sure that Shiraishi is one of the factors in Aizawa's return, and I am inclined to believe him this time round. I'm observing them a lot more, not that I purposely do though, since the festival incident.

After all, nurses have to be observant.

Despite their bickering over the handling of the Fellows, the two of them work seamlessly together. In surgery, they're almost in sync. On location, sometimes it seems like they're reading each other's minds. I've seen them working in the office, he hands her the patients' files even before she asks, and she passes him medical notes as he's looking for them. I've seen him helping her with the Heli roster, filling in the boxes as if he was reading her mind, seen them completing the roster even without exchanging a single word. I've seen the two of them at the Heli-pad in the evenings, when one (or both) of them had a tough day.

I've seen him appearing next to her with canned coffee just as she's drifting off after a long shift. I've seen her placing sandwiches on his desk when he's in surgery for long hours.

One could argue Shiraishi sometimes does the same for Hiyama, for me and even for Kazuo, but the same theory doesn't apply to Aizawa.

Shiraishi is the only one.

It's late in the evening, and I'm getting ready to go home. Kazuo needs a file from his desk, and I'm heading into the office to get it for him, when the scene inside makes me stop, and take a step back.

Shiraishi has her head propped against her arms, as she slumps on top of her desk, sleeping. I watch as Aizawa pushes himself up, retrieving his jacket from the coat rack. He gently covers her with the jacket, taking care not to wake her. He gazes at her for a few moments, and I watch as he lowers his hand onto the top of her head. Just as he is about to touch her hair, he hesitates, and then he draws his hand back.

He returns to his desk, flips up the screen of his laptop, and starts typing.

I back away from the office, suddenly feeling a bit intrusive. I should let them be, I think. Kazuo will be fine without his file.

It's almost undeniable though, there is something going on between them. Whether they realise it or not, of course, is another matter completely.

But I hope they will realise it, eventually.

Hmm…maybe Kazuo's nosiness _is_ really rubbing off me.

* * *

A/N: Back from Beijing! A totally exhausting work trip, but in the midst of it all, so many wonderful Code Blue/Aizawa x Shiraishi fics popping up! Seriously, thank you to all the writers. You make a crappy day so much better at the end of it when I check . It's all the small things sometimes.

I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter – I don't think I got quite Saejima's voice in observing our favourite twosome, but this is my take.

Do leave me suggestions on whose perspective I should do next…I was thinking Tachibana-sensei, but if you have anyone else in mind, let me know and I'll have a crack at it.

Reviews, comments, suggestions, criticisms are appreciated and loved. Thanks for reading!


	4. 04: yokomine: crystal clear

chaptered fic; _piece by piece_ (04: yokomine: crystal clear)  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 1552 words  
note: Aizawa/Shiraishi in the eyes of others. Yokomine's short take. More notes at the end.

* * *

The day isn't even half done and I'm already feeling so drained. Hiyama-sensei had given me permission to take twenty minutes' rest in the staff room as I had been on my feet all day. But I'm not resting, as I'm rushing to complete four patient reports; I have to give them to Aizawa-sensei at the end of my shift (his orders, I don't want to find out what will happen if I fail to do so). Natori, granted the same privilege as I, is flipping through a medical textbook, looking bored. He probably isn't reading a single word of that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Aizawa-sensei entering the staff room, walking towards our direction. I immediately straighten myself, and putting a smile on my face as he walks past. "Aiza…" my voice trails off as I spot the dark scowl on his face, and I immediately shrink back, trying to make myself inconspicuous.

He doesn't seem to notice me, or Natori, at all, as he stalks to his desk and loosens the collar of his flight jacket. Shiraishi-sensei then enters the room after him, and she is looking unusually flushed and angry.

"Aizawa, you know how lacking in confidence Haitani is! For you to be so cruel, after all we had done to build up his confidence, that was truly…"

"Shirashi," he cuts her off with an impatient wave of his hand. "I don't want to have this conversation with you."

Natori and I exchange glances. It's escalating into one of their usual fights, those that we usually hear about, but never really saw. Gossip gets around Lifesaving (in the form of Fujikawa-sensei, mostly) about how Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei often bicker about our training and how they should be handling us, but they've never really argued in front of us Fellows.

"You never listen to me! You never _want_ to listen to me!" Shiraishi-sensei was uncharacteristically agitated. Something really bad must have happened on location, I think. Haitani probably messed up _really_ badly. And Aizawa-sensei must have been horribly unforgiving.

Aizawa-sensei crosses his arms and stares at her coldly. "I don't listen to you when you're _wrong_. I've said it before, you cannot keep making excuses for them."

"And _I've_ said it before, there are better ways…"

His voice is edgy. "They're not going to graduate, not one of them, if this is the way you insist on handling them. Do you want to be the staff leader whose Fellows all failed their Fellowships?"

A look of hurt flashes across her face, and she inhales a deep breath, closing her eyes as she visibly fights to control her emotions. Opening her eyes, she raises her hands in defeated manner. "Fine. Fine. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Shiraishi…" he catches her, grabbing her upper arm just as she's about to leave, and they just look at each other. Aizawa-sensei's expression has softened, somehow, as he gazes at her. The frown has melted away and he looks almost...contrite, but not quite. "You know what I mean."

The traces of animosity are leaving Shiraishi-sensei's face as she returns his gaze. "I do," she says quietly. "But that still doesn't mean I agree with your way of doing things." Gently, she eases her arm from his grip, and walks out of the room.

Aizawa-sensei makes a frustrated noise, and runs a hand through his hair. He turns around, and visibly jolts as he sees Natori and I staring at him. He regains his composure almost immediately, however, and glares at us. Without saying anything, he leaves the room.

I turn to Natori, and it's as if a lightbulb has lighted up in my head. In witnessing that short, fiery exchange, I have never been surer of one thing.

"Aizawa-sense is in love with Shiraishi-sensei, and I think she's in love with him, too."

Natori stares at me as if I'm mad, and then he bursts out laughing. "Yeah, sure. I see you've taken your crazy pills today, Yokomine."

"It's true," I insist confidently. "Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other? I've watched enough dramas to be able to tell. Their body language was so telling. The constant arguing is a façade for them to hide how they're really feeling about each other."

"No, the constant arguing happens because they can't stand each other," Natori corrects me. "You see, now this makes complete sense. Your line of argument doesn't."

I shake my head. "Fighting and quarreling are known ways to release the sexual tension."

Natori nearly falls over from laughing as I said that. I merely scoff at him. I know I'm right about Aizawa-sensei. I saw it, the way he had immediately softened when he saw that he had hurt Shiraishi-sensei's feelings with his words. If he didn't feel anything for her, he wouldn't have bothered. This is textbook-like, I think. Brilliant man antagonises the woman he's in love with because he doesn't quite know how to deal with his feelings, and hides it with harsh words.

As for Shiraishi-sensei, she's always so calm and sweet, and so level-headed, and I've never seen her visibly angry at anyone except Aizawa-sensei. Again, this is typical. Because she's so aware of him and everything he does, that every little thing he does is magnified. She reads so much more into his words and his actions, because he matters to her more than anyone else. It all _makes sense_.

Natori is still chortling away. "Oh wow, Yokomine, I cannot believe you actually think Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei are in love with each other." He pauses, and then he bursts out laughing again.

"Just you wait, Natori. I know I'm right." I say confidently. I'm not wrong, I know it, especially now that I think back on what I've seen of their interaction. The way Aizawa-sensei treats Shiraishi-sensei is different to how he treats others. That is, when they're not fighting. And the other matter of importance is, they are of completely opposing personalities. He's cold, abrupt and mean, while she's warm, kind and open. Opposites _always_ attracts, in dramas and in real life, too. This is almost reminiscent of one of my favourite medical dramas, where the lead actor was a cold fish much like Aizawa-sensei, who was eventually thawed by a dedicated and kind-hearted nurse.

I cheer internally. Really, this is all so cool, a real-life drama playing out right before my eyes, and in the hospital, too, like a true-blue, dramatic, medical drama.

* * *

I twist my head, trying to loosen the crick at my neck I shuffle into the staffroom. Shiraishi-sensei is the only one there, preoccupied with her laptop. She looks up as I enter, and flashes me her usual kind smile.

"Are you feeling all right, Yokomine? I hope the day hasn't been too tough on you?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine, thank you, Shiraishi-sensei."

"That's good. Go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

I give her a grateful smile, and heads into the locker, changing out of my scrubs quickly. Slinging my backpack over my shoulders, I enter the staff room from the locker room, and is just about to leave when I see Aizawa-sensei pulling up a chair to sit beside Shiraishi-sensei.

I duck behind a bookshelf, watching.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he tells her, his voice low.

She shrugs, studying her hands. "It's okay, I'm used to it really, you and your sharp tongue. It's fine." Her quiet tone is indicative of the fact that although she isn't as upset as she had been earlier, she's still not completely fine.

Aizawa-sensei looks at her intently. "Shiraishi…" he says, stretching out his hand towards hers, and then hesitates.

 _Take her hand!_ I scream internally. _Prove me right!_

He heaves a small sigh, and then he grabs Shiraishi-sensei's hand, squeezing it tightly. The action is swift and natural, and it's obvious he's done that before, countless times. My jaw drops. Now, _this_ is the bit I missed. They're already _together_? The two of them? And I completely missed it until now? How is that possible? I'm always able to tell these things before they happen in a drama!

"You know how I am," he says clearly. "I'm not sorry I told Haitani off…but I am sorry that I've hurt you."

Shiraishi-sensei nods, and then she gives him a little smile. "I'm going to check on Makino-san. Come with me?" He nods, and they both stand up. As I continue watching them, they walk out of the staff room together, her fingers still linked to his.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I'd been holding back, and squeal gleefully to myself. I _know_ I'm right, I just know it. Too bad Natori didn't see this, this would've rubbed that superior smirk off his face immediately.

I sigh to myself. This is so romantic, and it's just perfect. My two senior doctors, in love with each other. I can't help wishing that perhaps I'll find my own real-life drama romance, too, except maybe not now, if my choices are merely Haitani and Natori. Maybe a little later, sometime in the future, I'll find my version of Aizawa-sensei.

I hope he will be less scary though.

* * *

A/N: FYI, there's no continuity intended between each perspective. Someone suggested to go all the way back to Kuroda-sensei and whilst I don't know if I could write Kuroda-sensei, in the event I do, it'll be S1 Aizawa/Shiraishi, and so on. So far, all the perspectives written so far are in the timeline S3 and beyond (meaning established Aizawa/Shiraishi can crop up, like this one), but jumps are possible, I guess, especially if older characters are to be visited.

Anyway, I know Yokomine's perspective is a bit similar to Hiyama's (the arguing and the hiding). I was trying to incorporate the drama vs real life factor because dramas are Yokomine's thing. Hope I did her justice. I'm probably writing on the other two Fellows next.

The usual drill applies: Reviews, comments, criticisms and suggestions are greatly loved!


	5. 05: natori: gradually

chaptered fic; _piece by piece_ (05: natori: gradually)  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 1400 words  
note: Aizawa/Shiraishi in the eyes of others. Natori's turn to think about them. Some sort of continuity from Yokomine's take in the previous chapter.

* * *

It's an unusually slow evening today, after a frantic morning and afternoon at the emergency room. Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei are still performing an operation though, but since Hiyama-sensei said I could sit it out, I opted to. It was an abdominal surgery, the kind of surgery that I had seen countless times, and could even perform myself. I won't learn anything new from observing, I don't think.

So I sit at the staff station, scrolling through my phone, relaxing. Yokomine and Haitani are both still in the emergency room. They stick to Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei respectively like glue. Of course, they say the same of me when it comes to Hiyama-sensei but I'm different from them. I am _actively learning_ from Hiyama-sensei, I'm not hanging around her because I have issues with hero worship, unlike my fellow interns.

A sound makes me look up from the game I'm playing, and Aizawa-sensei walks in, clipboard in hand, and Shiraishi-sensei is close behind him. They split off into their respective work stations, choosing to sit right across each other. Simultaneously, they both drag their laptops towards them, and flips them open.

I look on in slight amusement. If Yokomine is here, she'll start on her drama conspiracy theory about how they are meant to be, because even their actions are in sync. She's been trying to convince me that Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei are having some "secret underground romance" (her words, not mine), even coming up with some wild story about how she saw them holding hands.

I had scoffed at that. Does she think I am _that_ dumb? Having being one of the parties privy to their huge argument a few days ago, I am convinced that they cannot stand each other. It's just common sense to me, if they really truly do like each other – and for what it's worth, I don't think it's possible for Aizawa-sensei to actually _like_ anyone – they wouldn't be arguing every other day.

Not that I am an expert in love and relationships, but I will never do anything to purposely antagonise Hiya – I mean, someone I like – the way Aizawa-sensei does. He seemed to almost take pleasure in challenging and getting a rise out of Shiraishi-sensei, somehow.

"Thank you for being kinder in your words today." Shiraishi-sensei speaks up suddenly. She isn't looking at Aizawa-sensei though; her attention remains focused on her typing. I presume that someone will actually look into the eye of the person they love when they're speaking to him or her. I regard Shiraishi-sensei out of the corner of my eye, trying to read into her "body language", as Yokomine would. Hiyama-sensei has taught me that sometimes I need to stand in the perspectives of others, and try to understand them in that sense.

I don't know if this would teach me to be a better doctor – but I guess the principle also applies to being a better person?

Aizawa-sensei doesn't even bother to respond with words, he merely nods, and continues to focus on his work.

"Although I do think you could've given Yokomine a little bit more guidance on internal stitching procedure," Shiraishi-sensei's tone is even. She doesn't sound she's particularly bothered but I hear a slightly reprimanding note in her voice.

Evidently Aizawa-sensei hears it, too, as he looks up and sort of rolls his eyes upwards. Pushing back his chair, he grabs his stethoscope and heads towards the direction of the emergency room. Shiraishi-sensei watches him leave, and she heaves a little sigh, smiling wryly, and goes back to whatever she's doing on the laptop.

I slump back in my chair and restart my game, snickering to myself. If only Yokomine could be here now, this will show her how silly she's being, and again solidifying that my take is right, and her take is wrong.

I spot Hiyama-sensei coming out of the office, a clipboard in hand, as she heads towards HDU. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I scramble to my feet, hurrying after her. I'll never miss a chance to learn from her.

* * *

I yawn, stretching a little, as I toss my things into my locker, grabbing my backpack from within and slamming the locker door shut. As I am about to leave, my foot comes into contact with a brown wallet. Frowning, I pick it up, flipping it open to see Aizawa-sensei glaring at me out a driver's license.

I close the wallet, and look around, contemplating leaving it on the bench, because I want to go home and I don't exactly want to spend time hunting down Aizawa-sensei…but maybe I shouldn't be doing so. Hiyama-sensei had just given me a lecture about sensitivity and compassion, and I suppose I should follow her teaching.

Stifling a sigh, I walk into the staff station, hoping to see Aizawa-sensei sitting there, so I can hand it to him, and be on my way home. No such luck, only Yokomine and Haitani are there. Yokomine is watching one of her dramas, and Haitani is watching her with his default mournful expression.

"Hey, Yokomine, Haitani. Do you know where's Aizawa-sensei?"

"I think I saw him heading out to the Heli launchpad," Yokomine pointed, her eyes still on her drama.

I groaned. It's such a long walk…and then I chance upon an idea. "Hey, would one of you take this out to him, or hold this for him and give it to him when he comes back?" I wave the wallet.

"No," they both answer simultaneously. "I'm busy," Yokomine says, and Haitani gives a little shudder. "I don't want to talk to Aizawa-sensei if there's no need to."

I give both of them a judgmental look, and heft my backpack up on my shoulder, heading reluctantly towards the entrance to the Heli launchpad.

* * *

Aizawa-sensei is easily discernible from a distance. I quicken my step, wanting to do my good deed of the day and be on my way, when I realise that he isn't alone. Shiraishi-sensei is with him, standing almost a foot away, but she's facing him, and she's talking to him.

Another sign that debunks Yokomine's theory. For two people holding a conversation, they're standing so far apart that it's as if one of them has a contagious disease, or something. I almost feel like taking out my phone and snapping a photo for Yokomine as proof, but I'm not sure I want to risk getting killed in the event I'm caught by Aizawa-sensei.

I wait impatiently, ducking behind a pole, waiting for an opportunity to approach Aizawa-sensei, but as time goes on, it's rather evident that they're – again – having an argument. Aizawa-sensei had his arms crossed, and his face is tense. Shiraishi-sensei is looking a bit agitated, gesturing a little. I sigh, hoping for this to end quickly.

As I continue to observe from my safe and hidden distance, Shiraishi-sensei's shoulders slump slightly, and then she turns away from Aizawa-sensei, walking towards the hospital.

 _Finally_ , I thought, preparing to catch Aizawa-sensei once Shiraishi-sensei is safely inside the hospital.

However, Aizawa-sensei takes three giant steps, and reaches out, catching Shiraishi-sensei's upper arm. To my utter shock, he yanks her backwards towards him, and pull her into a one-arm hug, his arm around her shoulders. Shiraishi-sensei isn't hugging him back, her arms are folded across her chest, but she's leaning into him, her face against his shoulder.

 _What. The. Hell_.

I stared at them, aware that I probably look like an idiot right now, but I definitely didn't see this coming. How can it be _possible_ , yet here is it, right in front of my eyes. Hurriedly, I retreat, not quite knowing what I'm doing, but knowing that I shouldn't be there anymore.

I practically ran back into the hospital, and into the staff station, where my fellow interns have not moved from their respective spot.

"Did you find him?" Haitani asks.

I shake my head, and perch myself in a chair. "No, but I'll just wait for him here. He's bound to come in, and sign off before he leaves."

"Okay," Yokomine shrugs.

I'm _never, ever_ telling them what I saw. _Especially_ Yokomine. I'll never give her the satisfaction of letting her know she was right, and I was wrong. Even if she knows it, and I know it, but I sure as hell will never admit it.

I'll just pretend to be oblivious.

* * *

A/N: It's really so hard to get Natori right…and I don't think I really did him all that well either. My idea was that he scoffed at Yokomine yet found himself observing them, and discovering their secret 😊 I think we all need some positive Aizawa/Shiraishi fluff after yesterday, no? Although I want a role reversal somewhat so Shiraishi gets to walk out on Aizawa hahhaha

Anyway, randomly. The reason I've been updating constantly was because I was challenged by _someone_ to continuously write Aizawa/Shiraishi for a week. As of this update, I've successfully done it, from last Tuesday to this Tuesday, 8 daily updates across chaptered fics and one-shots. #challengecompleted #iwin

You know the drill: reviews, comments, criticisms and suggestions are loved and appreciated! Haitani will be the next one, rounding off the fellows.

On a side note, I've also updated _**between me and you**_ , so please set your filters to **M** to find it. 😊


	6. 06: haitani: visible

chaptered fic; _piece by piece_ (06: haitani; visible)  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 1407 words  
note: Aizawa/Shiraishi in the eyes of others. Haitani's short take. Some continuity from Yokomine's chapter. Incorporating this (somewhat) with a prompt from a reviewer: Aizawa teaches/helps Shiraishi with a surgical technique/procedure (paraphrased). More notes at the end.

* * *

"Haitani."

I jump at the sound of Aizawa-sensei's voice, looking up from my medical textbook. He's looking at me with his usual stoic air, and Shiraishi-sensei is right behind him. "Y..yes, Aizawa-sensei," I answer, scrambling to my feet, adjusting my glasses and putting away my textbook.

"ICU just called. There's an endocrine emergency. Sato-san, the patient you attended to yesterday in the emergency room, is suffering from hypercalcemic crisis due to primary hyperparathyroidism. You're needed in the operating theatre, since you were the initial treating doctor."

I stare at them, nervousness rising in my throat. "A hypercalcemic crisis…that means an emergency parathyroidectomy is needed," I mumble to myself, my mind racing. I've never performed a parathyroidectomy before. In fact, I don't even recall having observed such a procedure throughout my training. I swallow hard; I'm not sure what I can contribute in the operating theatre.

"Haitani-sensei," Shiraishi-sensei says gently. "Don't be nervous. I expect you to observe the procedure, so that you could learn…"

"And I expect you to assist in the procedure," Aizawa-sensei interjects coolly, turning on his heels, heading towards the elevator.

Shiraishi-sensei sighs a little to herself, and pats me lightly on the shoulder. "Please get ready and be at the operating theatre in five minutes," she says, quickening her step towards Aizawa. "Hey, Aizawa…" her tone is slightly reprimanding, as she catches up with Aizawa-sensei, grabbing his sleeve.

I watch as my two mentors walk briskly, side-by-side, and as they disappear into the elevator, I can't help noticing that Shiraishi-sensei's hand still resting on Aizawa-sensei's sleeve as the doors closed.

* * *

I stand at one side as Shiraishi-sensei swabs the patient's neck with iodine, before resting her scalpel on the middle of the patient's neck.

"Just a little bit more to the left," Aizawa-sensei says, resting his hand on Shiraishi-sensei's and shifting it a little to the left. She nods, steadying her hand, and expertly makes an incision on the skin crease of the patient's neck. I wince a little as the blood comes dribbling out. Another one of my shortcomings, after several years as a doctor, I still get that involuntary shudder when I see large amounts of blood. I'm getting better, though.

"Haitani," Aizawa-sensei's eyes drift towards me. "Move the muscles of the neck and the thyroid to the side."

I hesitate, and then I see Aizawa-sensei's eyes narrowing. Shiraishi-sensei's eyes are kind and encouraging though, as she nods at me. So, I step forward. Taking the surgical probe Saejima-san is handing out to me, I peer into the cut that Shiraishi-sensei had made. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing myself, I focus on the screen showing images taken by the surgical camera, locating the muscles that needed to be moved in the neck, and pushing them aside.

"Further to the left. Use a little more force," Aizawa-sensei instructs. Doing as he said, I see the thyroid. Carefully, I push that aside as well, so access is gained to the parathyroid glands. "Shiraishi," he murmurs. "Can you see the enlarged glands?"

"Hold on," Shiraishi-sensei murmurs, adjusting the surgical probe, her forehead creasing, as she looks up at the surgical video. "I can see one…this is not the problematic gland. I'll look again."

"Shift it towards the right," Aizawa-sensei's eyes are fixed on the screen, as he taps on Shiraishi-sensei's hand.

"Got it," she confirms, locating the enlarged gland. I watch her carefully, trying to commit the procedure to my brain as she prepares to cut out the gland. I wonder if I will be able to stand in her position one day, and perform this procedure with her confidence.

Probably not.

I continue to focus my attention on Shiraishi-sensei's hands, observing how she twists her hands to reach the tiny parathyroid gland, and Aizawa-sensei's eyes move to me, and he tilts his head towards the surgical video. "Look at the surgical video, and watch carefully."

I oblige, as I always do, although I actually prefer looking at her hands while she's performing the procedure.

"Slant the scalpel to a 60-degree angle," Aizawa-sensei instructs Shiraishi-sensei. "You have to cut out all of it; we can't leave anything behind." She angles the scalpel, eyebrows knitting together, and then Aizawa-sensei places his hand on hers, and guides the scalpel directly under the gland at a specific angle. "There," he murmurs. "Now, cut it out."

I can't help but notice his hand seems to linger on hers for a moment longer than necessary before he leaves her to effectively remove the enlarged gland. Come think of it…there has been hand-to-hand interaction between Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei throughout the surgery. I haven't stood in for a lot of surgeries with Aizawa-sensei, but I don't think I've noticed anything like this when Aizawa-sensei operated with Hiyama-sensei.

Suddenly, I remember Yokomine insisting that there's something going on between Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei. In fact, she claimed to have seen them holding hands. At that time, Natori went hysterical, laughing at her, and I…well, I didn't want to disbelieve her, but it seems pretty impossible. Besides, Yokomine is pretty addicted to those dramas of hers, and she has created many love stories and scenarios involving various doctors in Shohoku. Nevertheless, I never disagreed with her outright, not the way Natori does. I don't like to laugh at Yokomine.

But now, I think there possibly may be something to her claim.

I watch as Shiraishi-sensei puts the removed gland into a silver dish, and Aizawa-sensei nods at her. Their eyes lock onto each other's, it's for but a mere three seconds, but I think I saw something, something between them…

"Haitani." Aizawa-sensei's voice cuts into my thoughts. "There's another enlarged parathyroid gland. Remove it."

"M…me?" I sputter in a panicked tone, as a wave of nerves sweep over me. "But…but…"

"You've watched how Shiraishi does it," Aizawa-sensei says coolly. "Now, it's your turn. It's pointless to have you in here if you have not learned."

"Aizawa," Shiraishi-sensei says quietly, and rests her hand briefly on Aizawa-sensei's forearm. My heart thudding at eighty miles per hour as I stared them. Shiraishi-sensei's eyes are reassuring. "Haitani-sensei, you can do it. Don't worry, I'm right here with you." Aizawa-sensei looks like he's about to say something, but her eyes shoot towards him, and he says nothing.

I swallow hard, and step up, as Saejima-san hands me the probe and the scalpel. Aizawa-sensei has his eyes trained on the surgical video, while Shiraishi-sensei focuses on me, giving me an encouraging nod.

I take a deep breath, and then I lower the scalpel to the patient's neck.

* * *

I walk out of the operating theatre, feeling buoyant. I had done it, I had performed my first parathyroidectomy, and it all went well. I didn't make a mistake, and I didn't panic and mess everything up.

"Good job, Haitani-sensei," Shiraishi-sensei strips off her surgical gloves and pats me on the shoulder. "You should have more faith in yourself, you're improving daily."

I smile gratefully. "Thank you, Shiraishi-sensei." My smile, however, fades a little as Aizawa-sensei walks out. He looks at me, face expressionless as he crosses his arms.

"I expected you to be more independent, and to need less guidance from Shiraishi. Also, you need to be quicker and more precise in cutting." Shiraishi-sensei shakes her slightly in disapproval at Aizawa-sensei, and I lower my head, feeling deflated. Perhaps I didn't do such a good job after all. "However," he continues, "considering that that was your first parathyroidectomy…you did well today."

I look up in surprise, and Aizawa-sensei gives me a small nod. This is the first time he has praised me…well, sort of, and I'm honestly shocked. "Remember to monitor the patient's blood calcium levels. Make sure it doesn't drop to dangerously low levels."

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei," I respond.

"I'll leave Sato-san to you, Haitani-sensei," Shiraishi-sensei hands me the patient's chart and surgical notes. "Please consult me if needed."

I bow, as my two senior doctors walk away. Saejima-san pushes Sato-san out of the theatre, and automatically, I place my hand on the bed, preparing to move him to the recovery room.

On a whim, I look back towards Aizawa-sensei and Shiraishi-sensei, and I see it, Aizawa-sensei's hand, resting on the small of Shiraishi-sensei's back as they enter the elevator. I turn away, a slight smile on my face. I'll have something to tell Yokomine and Natori later, and she'll be so happy than she gets one up on Natori.

* * *

A/N: Haitani is even harder to write compared to Natori. x.x On the reviewer's prompt, I took a lot of liberties with it, because I find it hard to write the original prompt as it is, as I have no idea of surgical techniques and procedures, and it will be extremely difficult to centre that as a standalone plot in one fic. So Guest Reviewer Miranda, I hope this at least suffices, a little! 😊

The entire surgery detailed here is written with the extensive help of Google. I am aware 70% is probably wrong, and probably surgeons don't touch each other so often during surgery (hahaha) but because this is fanfiction…run with it? Lol

I am thinking I may write Tachibana next (Season 2 perspective) or possibly Shinkai. I don't think I can write Yukimura…might hack at it for later chapters. **Summermelon** suggested perspective of the Heli in a review and I think that might be something I might do, cos that's really interesting.

All righty, till next fic. As usual, please do leave a review/comment/criticism/suggestion because they make me a happy writer! Thanks for reading!

(also, any prompts/plot bunnies? Send them my way!)


	7. 07: shinkai: undeniable

chaptered fic; _piece by piece_ (07: shinkai; undeniable)  
pairing: aizawa kosaku/shiraishi megumi  
word count: 2014 words  
note: Aizawa/Shiraishi in the eyes of others. Shinkai's perspective for this one. More notes at the end.

* * *

I was very surprised when Aizawa transferred himself out of Neurosurgery, and into Lifesaving and Emergency, right at the moment when the opportunity for the residency at the University of Toronto arose. It wasn't like Aizawa at all, I thought, at the time. We've been rivals for as long as I can remember; he's the only one with skills to rival mine, with the exception of Saijo-sensei, of course. I knew that he came from Lifesaving, completed his Fellowship there, so there's some affinity there. And I also knew that Lifesaving was understaffed due to the sudden departure of Mitsui-sensei and interns were less than stellar, but still, it wasn't like Aizawa _at all_ , to effectively dilute his chances by leaving Neurosurgery.

Of course, he then made it clear to me that he was in no way trying to ruin his chances, that he was still determined to be the victor in the chase for Toronto, and I remembered smiling sardonically to myself and thinking, _now that is the Aizawa I know_.

But hospital gossip gets around, and the gossip says that the actual, main reason for Aizawa returning to Lifesaving is one Shiraishi Megumi. Lifesaving was in chaos, and he was going back because of her, to help her. They had been Fellows together in Lifesaving, I heard, and they maintained a friendship and a working relationship (or, if I am to believe the gossip, a complicated relationship) throughout Aizawa's seven years in Neurosurgery.

I don't know Shiraishi-sensei well, although I know very well of her reputation as one of the most hardworking doctors in Shohoku. She breathes and lives for Lifesaving, that is a known fact. I have to admit though, she is very beautiful, and very intriguing, definitely someone that I won't mind getting to know better.

So when I saw her in the elevator the other day, I instantaneously took my chance to strike up a conversation with the lovely Shiraishi-sensei. It did hearten me to hear her say that her understanding with Aizawa was only stemmed out of a long nine years of working together. However, I did not miss the slight clench of Aizawa's jaw as she said that, as expressionless as his face remained, and I couldn't help smiling to myself. Evidently, _someone_ had a different opinion, not that he was going to say anything.

As I stepped out of the elevator, I looked back, and smiled at her. "Shiraishi-sensei, let's have lunch together sometime." She looked at me questioningly, and I noticed Aizawa's shoulders stiffening. Smirking to myself, I couldn't resist getting a dig in. "I'll be very happy to listen to your complaints about Aizawa."

I whistled as I walked away, the elevator doors closing behind me. It was fun getting a rise out of Aizawa, but I really did want to have that lunch with Shiraishi-sensei, because I am definitely attracted to her. I want to find out what is it about her that makes Aizawa leave Neurosurgery, what is it about her that gets Aizawa all bothered. I've never seen him like that, so twitchy and tense, throughout all my years of knowing him. He just never reacts, to anything and everything. Shiraishi-sensei must have something really special within her besides her obvious beauty, and I intend to find that out for myself.

Everything is a competition between me and Aizawa, after all. It seems fitting that we should have a personal rivalry as well as a professional rivalry.

But try as I might, I can't manage garner the interest of Shiraishi-sensei. She's always polite, always friendly when we speak, but she doesn't allow me to get any closer. Whenever I see Aizawa with her, I do wonder if it is because of him. It's not like they're physically affectionate, but there's just _something_ there between them. The looks they give each another, the way they seem to have some kind of unspoken understanding; it's as if they can read each other's minds – something that I had manage to observe up close when I stood in with them during surgeries.

Even with the whole mess with Kanade-chan, with all the unnecessary guilt that he's feeling, she's there for him. I saw them, that night at the hospital's corridors, just after we found out that Kanade-chan was suffering from tremors to her hand as a result of the brain surgery – the _successful_ brain surgery, I might add. To me, it couldn't be helped. The priority was saving her life, that's every doctor's and every surgeon's priority. It wasn't my fault that Aizawa had to step out to attend to his patient in Emergency – I had to cut out the tumour, it was an opportune time. Besides, would Aizawa have done any better? I doubt it.

But Aizawa took it hard, that he had broken his promise to Kanade-chan – a promise he should have never made in the first place, but still. I didn't intend to eavesdrop, or to intrude, but he left her abruptly after berating himself for being someone that breaks promises. He didn't give me a second glance as he passed by me, as I walked towards Shiraishi-sensei. I looked back towards him, crossing my arms. "That guy…"

"He said he didn't save her life…" she murmured, almost to herself, then she looked at me. "What happened during the surgery, Shinkai-sensei?"

I hesitated, not quite knowing what to say, so I decided to say nothing. "Nothing happened. It all proceeded as usual, we cut out the tumor and saved Kanade-chan's life."

Her eyes told me that she didn't believe me, but she didn't push any further. She crossed her arms and looked towards the direction that Aizawa had disappeared in, and I caught an expression of sadness on her face.

She was sad, because _he_ was sad.

Perhaps the hospital gossip is true, after all.

But then, I still think I stand a chance. Nothing is set in stone, they're not together, which means it's all fair game. It isn't all about beating Aizawa. I like Shiraishi-sensei, I genuinely do like her. And despite her lack of responsiveness, I am determined to keep trying.

Until I realise that I was, and am, never in any contention to begin with.

It's an ordinary day like other, when the phone in Neurosurgery rings. Saijo-sensei answers the phone, listens for a few minutes, his face grave. After he hangs up, he turns to me. "Shinkai, you're needed on location. There's a subway station collapse, and Lifesaving needs neurosurgeons. I'm sending you and Ikeda, proceed to the Helipad now."

I take off immediately; I wasn't always involved in Lifesaving, but there had been a couple of times when I had flown because I was needed, and this is one of those times. There are more brain injuries than they can handle, and Aizawa is fully involved in active rescue work, and cannot manage to attend those already rescued. Once I hop off the Heli, I take my command from Shiraishi-sensei. This is the first time I see her in action, and she's in full flight - confident, commanding, assertive. I marvel at her unassailable calm among the chaos, and then I truly understand why she's the heart and soul of Lifesaving.

It's overwhelming, the number of injured, but I can only concentrate on those with brain injuries, and this patient has a cracked skull, and is bleeding profusely. I'm getting worried, and then I see Aizawa emerging from the collapsed tracks, covered in dirt for some reason. I immediately ask for his help, and he seamlessly moves to assist me, and I feel a small pang of relief, because I was getting overwhelmed. Not that I'll ever tell him that.

As we worked on saving the patient, I notice that now and then, he'll look up, and soon it becomes very evident that he's looking for her, placing her, almost assuring himself that she's there.

There's definitely something going on between them, it's very evident to me now, but this isn't something I can focus on for now.

As I tried to stop the bleeding in the patient's brain, I sense Aizawa tensing beside me, and when I look at him, he's looking at her.

"Shiraishi, what is it?" He calls out.

He senses her distress before anyone else, of course he does. It's Fujikawa-sensei, one of the flight doctors. Apparently he's trapped and severely injured in another site. I can't afford to give any more thoughts on that, of course, there's still a patient with brain injury that I have to attend to. The flurry of activity around me continues as I concentrate on what I'm supposed to do.

Except Aizawa isn't focusing. He's next to me, automatically doing all he needs to do, but his eyes are on her, following her every move. Thank God he's such a brilliant neurosurgeon (I hate to admit this), anyone lesser will not be able keep up with me otherwise, being that distracted.

I carefully eased the bleeding in the patient's brain, as I shoot a sideway glance at him. He's looking up again, and I follow his gaze to Shiraishi-sensei, who's frantically packing supplies into an orange medical bag.

He's so transparent; he can't even help himself. His emotions are etched all over his face – and Aizawa, being emotional, is something that I never had the privilege of witnessing, until now. And it's largely because of her.

I sigh inwardly to myself.

"We've relieved the tension in the brain. He'll have a fighting chance," I said to him. I hold his gaze for two seconds, giving him the signal he needs, that he's free to go, and he give me slightest of nods, before scrambling to his feet and running towards her. I watch as he grasps her bag, stopping her, as she looks at him, her face distraught. I don't know what she said to him, but he holds her back, grabbing her arm. His face is intense and emotional, and so is hers. Even from the distance I'm at, I can see it clearly – the feelings and the trust that those two have for each other, it's as clear as day.

I've lost the battle for Toronto, and it looks like I've lost this battle, too.

I finish treating all the patients with brain injuries, and then I'm called back to the hospital; there're other patients that need me there. I approach Shiraishi-sensei, and tell her I'm leaving.

"I'm so glad you didn't get hurt, Shinkai-sensei," she says softly.

In another time, I might have taken this to mean something more than just mere concern for me, that I perhaps may mean more to her than just a colleague. But I know better now, that there's only ever going to be one person for her. I don't know whether she realises this for herself.

I stand there, as she berates herself for not fulfilling her responsibility. I want to say the comforting words, to tell her it's not her fault, because it's _not_ , say the right words, but I have a feeling that my words are not going to be the ones that will truly make her feel better. There's little pull in my heart as I tighten my hold on the medical bag, and with one last glance at her, I turn and take my leave.

* * *

It's a few days after the subway collapse when I see them again, together. They're walking down the hall, side by side, heads close together as they study a scan that Aizawa is holding. He's saying something, and she's nodding, and neither of them sees me as we walk past each other.

They're too immersed in each other after all.

I look back towards them for a brief moment, smiling wryly to myself. I _really_ hate to lose, especially to _Aizawa_ , of all people, but I have no choice, but to accept my defeat. It's a pity that Shiraishi-sensei can't see beyond Aizawa.

We could've, _would've_ , be good together, I think.

* * *

A/N: Having a total mental block on Tachibana. I might abandon the season 2 perspective and write him from post season 3 i.e post Yusuke's operation. The inspiration for Shinkai struck, so I wrote him instead. A guest reviewer suggested Kanade and I am sorely tempted, despite wanting to throw a shoe or a brick at her, because that might actually be fun to write i.e. torturing Kanade.

I think Shinkai may be the least annoying here, across all my fics. 😉 But look at those looks he was giving Aizawa and Shiraishi in the finale…it was like, "I know about all about you two" kind of looks. I don't think I'm reading too much into them (or maybe I am, hahaha).

On the pipeline still: Tachibana, Kanade, the Heli, Yukimura (yes, gonna give her a crack), possibly Mitsui (season 2 probably?), maybe Saijo. Please do suggest if you think of someone/something!

Reviews/comment/criticisms/suggestions are greatly loved and greatly appreciated, as per every writer's usual. 😊


End file.
